Sonics Rockin Rose Part 6
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: Tina is back!


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 6

After Rehearsals

Sonic had ran to Tail's workshop and couldn't help but have a big smile though it was creeping Tails out he had never seen Sonic look so dazed in such a creepy smile, Tails walked up to his big brother and snapped his fingers in front of Sonic and that seemed to do the trick. "What the..." Sonic stuttered as he almost fell down from the place he was lying on. "You okay Sonic? You been smiling really creepy for the past 5 minutes. What's going on?" Tails said, he paused, ever since Sonic came back he had been acting more...happy. He finally finished his question. "Is it Amy?" he snickered. Sonic flushed, Tails was dead on. But boy Sonic was sure terrible at hiding the fact that it was Amy. Tails laughed uncontrollably that some tears even came out of his eyes. "W-why do you wanna know?" Sonic defended. "Because I want to. Now tell what's going on between you and Amy?" Tails replied. "Grr...n-nothing...were just friends." Sonic stuttered. "Mmm-hmm...so where's Amy staying?" Tails said slyly. Sonic froze, oh man he couldn't tell Tails that Amy was staying with Sonic...but this all seemed familiar, Sonic had done this to Tails after he and Cream starting "dating" so Tails was getting back at Sonic for all those times. "A-Amy...is staying...at my house..." Sonic managed to finish his sentence. It was quiet for a moment. The Tails burst out laughing like no tomorrow he had actually fell to his knees, and had to hold his stomach because it had hurt from so much laughter but continued anyway. Sonic grunted, "We don't say this to anyone okay Tails?" he said. After a few moments passed Tails calmed down but still laughing a little bit, "Yea sure." Tails said. Sonic only teased Tails about Cream only when Sonic was the only one around, so Tails would do the same for Sonic. Even brothers got to keep their secrets for each other right? About 2 hours later Sonics cell phone had rung and it was Amy on the caller I.D. he answered.

Sonic: Hey what's up?

Amy: Hey Sonic, were through with rehearsals. You think you can pick me up? If it's not too much of a problem.

Sonic: Not a problem at all. I'll be there in a second.

Amy: Thanks Sonic, I owe you one.

The two hang up, Sonic starts walking out of Tail's workshop. "Cya buddy!" Sonic shouted. "Go get your girl" Tails teased. Sonic ran off at that moment. In no time at all Amy saw her blue friend. She had forgotten about Sonic trying to kiss her earlier because she was caught up in rehearsals and other things. Though Sonic didn't know this at first which had made him more nervous around her. "So where to?" he stuttered. Amy took Sonics hand, "c'mon there's someone you should meet!" Amy said. And with that she ran off holding Sonics hand. This was a bit embarrassing for Sonic but he realized she was only doing this to get away from crazed fans and to get in the more quiet area of Mobotropilis. When they were in another area of town Amy had come to a stop and started panting from exhaustion. By this time Amy had let go of Sonic. "Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked quite concerned, he had put his hand on her back to support her. "Yeah I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath..." Amy had stuttered. "So where are we going?" Sonic asked. Amy giggled lightly, "You'll see." Amy said. She started walking near alleys and started talking under her breath. Like she was trying to remember something. Then she reached to a stop in front of an a small alley, she turned to Sonic and smiled. "This way." she said quietly. Sonic looked at his pink friend in confusion, she giggled at his expression. "You'll see Sonic." she said. They walked into the alley and to Sonic, Amy seemed to know where she was going. "Were here." Amy said. Sonic was confused, he looked over her shoulder and saw a cardboard sign that said "Tina's" he was confused. He saw Amy walk to a door and turn back to Sonic. "You coming?" Amy asked. "Oh yea." Sonic replied and ran up to her.

Amy's P.O.V.

Sonic seemed a bit confused at where we were. I opened the door to the place that helped me start my career as a singer in a band. The pub looked the same. Like I had never left at all, though Sonic seemed a bit confused at what we were doing at a bar. Then I saw my friend at the same place she always was whenever I walked in this pub. Behind the bar. I felt Sonics hand on my shoulder like he was trying to get my attention, I turned around to look at Sonic. "Hey Amy, where are we?" Sonic asked in a nervous tone. I gave him a warm smile to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about. Though I knew he was waiting for an answer. "Were in 'Tina's' it's a pub I used to sing in before I left. It was a part time job I had." I said. Sonic looked surprised. "Y-you did? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Well you were busy with other things like saving the world, and hanging out with the others and...Sally..." I said, when I said Sally's name I froze. The picture of Sally kissing Sonic was still fresh in my mind and I cried every time I thought about it, though I couldn't cry this time, not in front of Sonic...my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice shout at me. "Hey girl!" I turned around and saw it was none other than Tina. I walked toward the bar and Sonic followed. Why is Sonic always so nervous to be in pubs? It wasn't a strip pub or anything. Just a small pub that had a few tables and a stage for entertainment, and of course a bar. Anyways, I walked to the bar and sat down at one of the stools. Tina had her same warm smile on. This place didn't change much did it? She snickered a little bit and said..."You know how late you are girl?" I laughed but at the same time I felt guilty. I mean I just left one day not knowing where I would go or what I would do, I just...left. I didn't tell anyone where I was going or anything. I snapped back to reality when I heard a guy talking to me who looked unfamiliar. "Nice to meet ya pretty lady, the names Frank." he stuck out his hand but was swaying a little bit, anyone could tell this guy was drunk had enough drinks for the night. "Uh...nice to meet you I'm Amy Rose." I said nervously. I stuck my hand out and shook his hand. But while we shaking hands he continued to speak. "Nice to meet you Ms. Rose, I love your music." Yeah, I got that allot even from drunks. I focused more on Tina, I wanted to catch up on what had happened in the past year and a half. "So Tina...how is business?" I asked her. "Well...it's been good. It hasn't been as well when you were gone, but it's been stable." she said. "Oh...Tina I'm so sorry about-" I was interrupted by my 33 year old friend. "Hey! I told you! I wanted you to move outta this dump and become famous! And you did! I'm proud of you girl." Tina said. That made me feel better. Tina was like a mother to me, I never knew my real parents, and I met Tina one day and she treated me and still treats me like I'm the daughter she never had. Tina turned her head to Sonic who looked rather nervous and was still standing a few feet behind me. "Is that Sonic the hedgehog?" Tina said. I saw Sonics face light up, and he put on his signature smirk and say, "Why yes I am!" he finished. "Well, well...Sonic the hedgehog in MY bar, sit down boy don't be shy! I don't bite...Frank may but that's only because he can't handle his liquor." Tina said. Frank looked up at Tina and spoke. "HEY! I CAN HANDLE MY LIQUOR JUST FINE! Now gimme another beer!" Frank shouted in a drunk voice. "Like I'm gonna give more liquor. You're more liquor than mobian." Tina commented. I heard Sonic snicker and he sat down next to me. Tina and I caught up on what had happened in the past year and a half. Tina asked me a question that I was hoping she would ask..."Hey Amy what do you think about singin up on that stage for old times' sake?" I laughed, "Of course. You got music?" I asked, "You know I do." Tina replied. She handed me a CD that had some top hits that were karaoke. I walked up to the stage and I felt like my old self again...

_**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive**__**  
><strong>__**So I'm going to start over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Beginning with you and I**__**  
><strong>__**When this memory fades**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna make sure it's replaced**__**  
><strong>__**With chances taken**__**  
><strong>__**Hope embraced**__**  
><strong>__**And have I told you**__****_

_**I'm not going**____**  
><strong>__**cause I've been waiting for a miracle**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm not leaving**__**  
><strong>__**I won't let you**__**  
><strong>__**Let you give up on a miracle**__**  
><strong>__**When it might save you...**_

__Sonic stared at Amy in awe. She sounded great on her albums but when she was actually there, she sounded beautiful. But whenever Sonic looked at Amy now there seemed to be a sadness in her eyes that she was covering up. Sonic couldn't help but feel that it was his fault...he had always turned away from Amy. Deep down he truly did care for her but he just didn't want her to get hurt, plus he was just shy. "She really is talented huh?" Tina said softly. "Huh?" Sonic stuttered since he was distracted. "You're really lucky to have a girl like Amy." she continued. "But I...but where...w-where just friends." Sonic stuttered. "Mmm-hmm...you need anything?" Tina asked. "Nah, I'm good." Sonic replied. "Y-you don't wanna drink? YOU!" Frank shouted. "Uh no." Sonic said. "You gotta try it at least man! Hehee..." Frank drunkly replied. "FRANK! Knock it off or you get out of my pub!" Tina scolded. Sonic resumed watching Amy who was still on the stage. A few minutes later the song ended and Amy sat on the side of the stage. She took a sip of water from her water bottle, and looked up and saw Sonic standing in front of her.

Sonics P.O.V.

When Amy finished her song, I walked up to her and saw her sitting at the edge of the stage. She looked up at me and smiled. "So how was I?" she asked. "You were great. You have allot of talent Ames." I replied. She giggled, "Thanks Sonic." she said softly. I felt my cheeks starting to get warm. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 8. Did that much time really pass that fast when I was with Amy? At this rate she'll be gone before I know it. I held out my hand to help Amy up from the stage. She took it and I pulled her up. She let go of my hand and we started walking to the door and I heard the bartender Tina ask Amy another question. "You gonna be back soon?" she asked. Amy replied "Call me when you need me here." I saw Tina nod her head and trying to sober up that Frank guy when Amy turned around. When we got out we walked out of the alley we both realized that we were pretty hungry but I didn't have that much in my kitchen which I informed to Amy we sat down on a bench to think of ideas of what we were gonna do next. I came up with an idea, "How about some take out Chinese? On me." I told her. I could tell she didn't want me to pay for her. "Hey you made me dinner last night, this is to return the favor." I reassured. She smiled warmly and replied. "Okay if you say so." We got up and walked to this Chinese restaurant and got our to-go orders and went back to my house. When we finished Amy went up to go take a shower, I went outside and decided to lie on my roof and stargaze. I was happy that Amy was back but only for 6 more days...my thoughts were interrupted by Sally's voice. I really didn't want to deal with her ever again actually. I sat up and saw Sally. "What do you want Sally?" I asked. "Get down here and I'll tell you!" she shot back. "What if I don't want to?" I shot right back at her. It seemed like ever since Sally returned 2 years ago she's caused nothing but trouble, and Amy leaving was one of her plans. "What are you doing hanging around that slut Amy Rose?" Sally shouted. I snarled and glared at Sally, how dare she call Amy a slut...Amy should never be called that...EVER. I made my hand into a fist. I jumped down from my roof, oh I was going to let Sally have it...

Amy's P.O.V.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into my PJ's and I thought I heard Sonic and I think Sally arguing. I looked out the window and saw Sonic walking up to Sally and his hand was made into a fist like Sonic was going to club her or something. I ran downstairs and out the door and came behind Sonic and held his fist making him stop almost instantly. "Sonic what're you doing?" I asked him. I saw Sally's mouth open wide and then she scoffed. "So is this where your slut is staying?" she said rudely. Sonic tried to pull away from my grip on his hand. Though I didn't like what she just called me I just let it go. "Don't you ever call her that again!" Sonic defended. Sally continued to aggravate and provoke Sonic. Sonic told her to go away and then Sally said. "Who's gonna make me? You're slut?" she scoffed. I let go of Sonics fist and walked in front of Sally and glared at her. "Look Sally...I don't want to cause any trouble...but if you keep on provoking us...there WILL be issues..." "Is that some sort of threat?" she said slyly. "More of like a warning." I told her. She scoffed and walked off. I turned around to Sonic, "C'mon...let's go in." I said. Sonic nodded. We both sat down on the couch and watched T.V. I looked over at Sonic and saw that he was still angry at the fact that Sally was here a few minutes ago. I smiled and sat up and turned towards him and started brushing through his back quills. This is supposed to calm down the hedgehog if they are angry. Sonic looked a little shocked but he started to relax and I think I even heard him purring. Though I could tell he was trying to fight this relaxed state.

"A-Amy...w-what're you doing..." Sonic mumbled. Amy giggled and continued to massage his back and brush through his back quills. "Shhh...just relax." Amy whispered. Amy continued to massage Sonic, Sonic never felt so relaxed and he was flushing majorly. "Sonic..." she whispered softly. "Y-yeah?" he asked. "Thanks for defending me back there, it was real sweet of you..." she finished. "N-no problem..." he said quietly. He heard Amy yawn and let go, and lied down, "You tired?" Sonic asked. "I'm just gonna close my eyes for a sec..." Amy sighed. Sonic snickered, and picked her up bridal style and made sure he didn't wake her up and tucked her in the guest bed. He quietly walked out if the room and decided it was time for him to go to bed as well.


End file.
